epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2 Penultimate: A Pirate's Life For Me
Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wikia-ction, the contestants were nervous because both alliance leaders where gone, all except for Eyes. They had to go onto a little goose hunt for a key and unexpected things happened, Five Night’s at Freddy’s animatronics, MPoF, Robbers, and Elves. Once they got their keys, the drove through the studio while at the same time, destroying what was chasing them. In the end, after being punched in the face, kicked out the window, and then had several explosive bebes shot at him, Eyes was sent home. We are now at the final three and it’s been a long journey- Piet: Ynkr, I have a question. Ynkr: You can help host Piet: Yes, thank ye sir! Ynkr: You’re welcome you bilgerat! Piet: What in Davy Jones’ locker did ye bark at me, ye scurvy bilgerat? I’ll have ye know that I be the meanest cutthroat on the seven seas, and I’ve led numerous raids on fishing villages, and raped over- Ynkr: Slow down there, man, it was joke. Piet: -grumbles to himself- The camera cuts to the mess hall where Sierra, Tkid, and Phil are eating next to each other. '' '' '' Sierra: So, looks like we’ve made it this far. Tkid: Yeah Phil: dunno if it’s just me or if it’s gonna be hard to vote one of us off… Eyes is gone and everyone else who was on here was easy to vote off… Sierra: Well, if one of us screws up badly then we can vote that person off. Tkid: True. Steeler: How does it feel to be the final three this season? Phil: Pretty good. Steeler: Sierra, how does it feel to have outlasted Nikki if she were to be in this season? Sierra: Good… Steeler: And you, Tkid, how do you feel? I mean, you almost got voted off if not for Scot. Tkid: Like a million bucks Sierra: HA, I get it Tkid: I made an accidental pun. Sierra: Still pretty funny… Phil: Is it just me or is it really boring without so many people? Tkid: Yeah, there isn’t much of any arguing going on… Sierra: Remember when everyone got into fights n’ shiy? Those were the highlights of the morning… Phil: Please don’t remind me… Sierra: Okay… Phil: of how much of an idiot Eyes was. Sierra: Ah Tkid: Where is Ynkr? Phil: I dunno… Sierra: Umm… guys? Where is there a pirate ship at the docks- oh no Phil: You gotta be kidding me, he’s old news by now! Tkid: A pirate’s life for me my ass ''Piet bursts through the door, followed by his troll gang. '' '' '' Piet: ARGH! Welcome to the challenge of today, I be yer host, Capt’in Piet of the 7 Oceans- Phil: Yeah yeah, go walk the plank or something. Piet: ARGH! I’m the host of today, Ynkr be giving me- Sierra: His stimulus package? If you know what I mean Piet: What?! You be insulting the great Capt’in Piet- Tkid: Piet, please- Piet: What in Davy Jones’ locker did ye bark at me, ye scurvy bilgerat? Sierra: Don’t get mad “ye scurvy bilgerat”! ''Piet’s only good eye twitches as he draws his sword. '' '' '' Piet: That be it! PIRATE CREW, ATTACK! ''The troll gang rush at the three contestants. Tkid, Phil, and Sierra dive into the kitchen and they bar that doors. '' '' '' Tkid: Erm… looks like we’ve made a mistake… Sierra: You think? Phil: Umm… guys? Where is Steeler? Steeler: In the closet! Keep it down! Tkid: Dude, come on, help us! Steeler: I can’t! Sierra: Why not? Steeler: Because I don’t want to come out of the closet! Sierra: -muffled snort- Phil: Really? Do you have any weapons we can use? Steeler: Well, there are kitchen knifes, some bebe gun revolvers, nuclear launch codes- Sierra: What? Steeler: What. Just try to find something. There’s an escape route through the cupboard over there, once you have your weapon, leave. Tkid: Why does this sound like a game tutorial? Steeler: I dunno, just go! ''The three split up in the kitchen while the troll gang is screaming outside. Tkid grabs a be-be revolver and fills it up with his explosive be-bes. Phil grabs several kitchen knives and he puts them in his belt. Sierra grabs a baseball bat. They all meet up in the middle of the kitchen. '' '' '' Sierra: You all got your weapons? Phil: Yeah, throwing knives Tkid: Explosive be-be revolver Sierra: Um… baseball bat… not really the best but let’s go. ''The three head through the trap door and make there way through the tunnel. '' '' '' Steeler: You make us proud! ''Piet and his troll gang bust through the door. '' '' '' Piet: ARGH, where be the sniveling contestants?! Steeler: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… I dunno? Piet: Grrr… tie up this scoundrel and take him to the bridge! Steeler: Isn’t that the steering wheel thing? Piet: Argh, I dunno, it be a rough morning… ''The camera cuts to the contestants exiting through the tunnel in the Western Set. '' '' '' Tkid: Huh, we’re here. Phil: Alright, we have to find our way to Ynkr, he’ll know what to do… Sierra: Unless Piet decided for some- Phil: Please no Sierra: Mutiny! Tkid: Haha, very funny… Sierra: Oh come on! That was hilarious! Phil: Eh, alright, back on task. If we were Ynkr, where would we be? Sierra: His house. Tkid: Good place to start, I suppose. ''The three start through the studio to Ynkr’s house. '' Sierra: I just noticed something Tkid: Hmm? Sierra: The “challenges” lately aren’t really “challenges” Phil: What do you mean? Sierra: Well… last challenge had us chased by random things, Ynkr himself said that it was “unexpected”. Today, we through some insults at Piet and now all of a sudden we have weapons and we’re on our way to Ynkr. Tkid: Well we are on Total Drama WikiA-CTION aka Wiki Action… Phil: So? Tkid: Action equals Movie, we’re basically acting out a pirate movie right now. Sierra: Holy crap can this be the challenge. They predicted that we would do this! Phil: Hm, clever. Sierra: How far away are we from Ynkr’s house? Phil: I say that we’re about- Tkid: INCOMING! ''Tkid tackles Phil and Sierra out of the clearing as a cannonball comes crashing down where they were standing. '' '' '' Tkid: EXPLOSION!! WOOOO- '' '' ''A horde of trolls and AWCs come running in from the same direction the cannonball was fired. '' '' '' Tkid: RUN! ''The three begin to run through the fake forest, eventually reaching Ynkr’s house. The barge through the door and Tkid begins blocking it off. '' '' '' Sierra: What are you doing? Tkid: Barricading the door! Phil: Yeah, sure, because a whole troll and AWC pirate gang with swords and guns will only go to one door… Tkid: I don’t care! ''A commotion begins outside as Phil looks out the window. '' '' '' RLVAH Spammer: We can’t get in! AWC: Hack at the door! ''Clanking can be heard. '' '' '' Bubbyaustin: That isn’t working either! AWC: What are we gonna do? RLVAH Spammer: Wait until they come out, I suppose… ''Phil walks away from the window and facepalms. '' '' '' Tkid: Told ya so. Phil: Whatever, is Ynkr in here? Ynkr: Yes, what’s up? Sierra: Piet and his gang are attacking us! Ynkr: As expected… Tkid: You mean that this WAS part of the challenge? Ynkr: Yes and it looks like you’ve all won! Phil, Sierra, and Tkid: WHAT?! Ynkr: Yeah the plan was that whoever was left would win and then he or she could send someone home… let me call Piet. ''Ynkr pulls out his phone and dials a number. '' Phil: Please, pirates don’t have phones. Ynkr: What do you think Piet pillages all the time? Oh, hey Piet, the challenge is over, they’ve all gotten here, can you call back your pirate gang- ''Insults and threats are heard over the phone. Piet ends the call as Ynkr, who is smiling, puts his phone back in his pocket. '' '' '' Tkid: I feel as if the wrath of Piet isn’t over… Ynkr: Nope, he wants me to send you outside to your pirate gang so that he can make you walk the plank… Phil: Off the coast of this island where we can simply swim back? Ynkr: He also said that he would tie 50 pound weights to your legs… Sierra: Ah… Ynkr: So shoo, get on out there! Tkid: What?! Ynkr: You heard me! Phil: You’re gonna sacrifice our lives? Ynkr: I don’t see any point in keeping you all around… Tkid: You’ve got to be kidding me! Ynkr: I’m not, actually. Now go! Sierra: You can’t make us! Ynkr: My interns can though… Dragon, SM, Tbone- ''The back door of the house opens up as an AWC pokes his head in. '' '' '' AWC: Hey guys! I found a way in! '''Phil: They JUST found another door? Seriously? ' ' ' The troll gang bursts in through the door. They pick up Tkid, Phil, and Sierra and carry them out the door. '' '' '' Phil: Hey, put me down! Tkid: I will blow you… up! I said “I will blow you up” hehehe… Sierra: I DON’T WANT TO DIE! ''The camera cuts to Tkid and Phil in a cell, Sierra is thrown in. '' '' '' Sierra: HEY! Not so rough! Paro: That’s what your mom said last night! Sierra: Go suck a dick! Paro: That’s what I told your mom last night! Sierra: STOP Paro: That’s what you mom said not to do last night! Sierra: Fuck it… Paro: That’s what your mom said last night before we did it! Piet: ARGH! Paro, yer shift be over… Paro: Aye aye Cap’n ''Paro goes up on deck as Piet draws his gun. '' '' '' Piet: Ye made a mistake ye sea dogs! Tkid: It’s really not hard to insult you… Piet: I know that, I be willing to make a… bargain, per se. Phil: What is it? If it gets us out of here. Piet: After this season be over, you come and find me and I will recruit ye. If ye decide not to, you will be sleeping with the fishes. Yer choice… Tkid: hmm… Become a slave to a deranged pirate or drown… I have a better idea… Piet: What be that? Tkid: Neither… Piet: See, it’s not that simple, ye only have these choices. Decide or I be deciding for ye! Tkid: Well then… '-draws his revolver- '''there’s only one way. Phil: Tkid, don’t! Piet: HA, what will the little tyke do? Shoot me in me good eye? Tkid: I have a better idea… ''Tkid fires at the ground behind Piet and then fires through a hole in the floor. Both shots explode, causing Piet to be knocked unconscious and a hole to form in the under belly of the ship. '' '' '' ''The camera cuts to the ship sinking in the distance and the final three, soon to be final two, watching as the ship sinks. Ynkr comes driving up in his jeep. '' '' '' Ynkr: DAMNIT! WHO SUNK THE SHIP!? Tkid: I did Ynkr: Why? Piet was just following orders! You blew up his ship and now he’s possibly drowned! Tkid: Wait… what?! Ynkr: Yeah, news flash buddy, he works for me. He swore on his life that if he messed up his orders that he would stop his love of pirating. Tkid: So… umm… Ynkr: If he ended up surviving, if he did, I will consider keeping you in the game and there will be a proper ceremony tonight- ''A hand grabs his leg from the water. '' '' '' Piet: I be alright… jesus, Tkid, how did ye get them pellets? Ynkr: Hi. Piet: How did ye make them? Ynkr: Not important… ''The camera cuts to the ceremony where Ynkr has two marshmallows. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well then… tonight, the final two are decided! Tkid: Hurray! Ynkr: Sarcasm, yay! Anyways, Sierra, you are safe. Sierra: Woot woot! Ynkr: And now… Tkid, you are at risk because you almost KILLED Piet and someone did NOT like that. Phil, you are at risk because… I dunno, you didn’t like Tkid’s plans or something even though they worked? Anyways… the person that will NOT be in the Final Two will be… PHIL! Phil: WHA- Eh, I made it far enough, it’s time for me to go, I’m just glad that I left my mark on this show… ''The camera shows Phil going into a Limo de Losers. The camera pans onto Ynkr with Sierra and Tkid in the back ground. '' '' '' Ynkr: And now, the final has come, who will win the million next episode? Will it be Sierra? The Tumblr Chick? Or Tkid, the Master of Disaster? The million is in their sights, the final will come, we need a hero! See you on the Season final of Total. Drama. Wikia-ction! Category:Blog posts